It's Been Missing
by Too Much Talker
Summary: The movie finished off at the balcony, we have no idea what happened on the plane ride. Well, now we do. ***SPOILER FOR THE LM MOVIE!***
1. Let's Makeup

It's Missing  
  
this is a part after the movie that I wanted to try on...  
  
Disclaimer - NONE of these characters belong to me unless you think I'm Disney, which, of course, I'm not.  
  
"Bye mom, dad!" called Lizzie as they got on to the first cabin of their plane, which was returning home. Lizzie's classmates and Lizzie were on the second cabin.   
  
Glancing at her ticket, she noticed that she was supposed to be sitting on the seat 29A. "oooo a window seat!" she thought and sat down.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," said someone with the ticket 29B. The someone threw her luggage onto the loft above the seats and sat down next to Lizzie with a weary look on her face.  
  
"Kate? What, you're suddenly tired?? I can't remember you doing anything to help us at all!!" Lizzie asked with a small look of surprise.  
  
Kate sighed. She knew what was coming and she wanted to say what she wanted to say before Lizzie herself asked her. She put on her seatbelts. "I did, in fact, carry my luggage," she said, ignoring the look on Lizzie's face. She deserved whatever she got from Lizzie, but she knew she had to explain. "Look, Lizzie, for the past few years I haven't been very nice to you..." Lizzie snorted. "Okay, not nice to you at all. And remember when I said I wanted to be the cool one and you be the pumpkin?" Lizzie nodded, clearly remembering the moment when she thought that Kate would actually want to be friends with her.  
  
"Well, Lizzie, I've been thinking, and now I'd really, really love to be a pumpkin too," she continued, looking slightly sheepish. "With you."  
  
Lizzie stared at Kate, looking slightly suspicious. But looking at her enemy, now ex-enemy, she realised that Kate's face wore an expression of hope, friendli-ness and sadness. "Kate..."  
  
Kate looked up from her fiddling fingers. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'd love for you to be a fellow pumpkin -" Lizzie grinned, her face mirroring Kate's, "- but first, tell me, why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"I realised what an idiot I was, with the help of, believe it or not, Ethan." Kate smiled.  
  
"Ethan? Really?"  
  
"yeah, he finally said something that's useful."  
  
Lizzie giggled. "Well, Kate..."  
  
There was a small pause of around fifteen minutes.  
  
"Kate, I love your outfit."  
  
Kate beamed. She knew Lizzie forgave her for the past few years of hell.  
  
"Thanks, Lizzie."  
  
"No problem. After all, that's what best friends are for."  
  
The two hugged and started chatting, wanting to make up of the years of friendship they'd lost.  
  
Gordo and Ethan looked at the scene from a few seats away. "Well, I've gotta hand it to you Ethan, a job well done." "Thanks man." 


	2. First Day, Fashion Crisis

A/N: guys, thank you soooo much for reviewing!! *gloat* *bounce* my first reviews...THANK YOU!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Ah, you know the drill don'tcha??  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Lizzie plopped down onto her bed with a frown. 'What on earth do I wear...?' She furrowed her brow. 'Oo, oo, fashion helpers!' she grinned as she picked up the phone, dialling in Miranda's number.  
  
'Hey, Miranda?'  
  
'Yeah Zee?'  
  
'Okay good you're there. Hang on, lemme call Kate.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Saunders residence, Kate speaking.'  
  
'Ooh hi Kate!'  
  
'Hey Zee, Randa! What's up?'  
  
'I haven't got a thing to wear. I need help gals!'  
  
'Oh...' Kate replied, flopping onto her couch. 'Whatdya have?'  
  
Miranda repeated the question.  
  
'Well, I have three sets of clothes, lemme tell 'em to you.'  
  
Kate nodded, then realising no one could see her she answered with a 'okay'.  
  
'I've got a blue tee saying 'Baby Blue' and jeans, a red tee saying 'Red Angel' on it with jeans and a green tee saying 'Let's go for green!'   
  
'I've gotta say Zee, the first set sounds the best.' answered Miranda with a bit of thinking.  
  
'Kate?'  
  
'I second that.' she answered with a tiny grin.  
  
'Okay thanks guys! I've gotta go Randa, Kate- wait, Kate, you don't have a nick name. Don't you want one?'  
  
'Yeah, Kate!'  
  
'Erm...well, I've always loved Kat...'  
  
'Kat? Aw that sounds great!' Miranda said.  
  
'Ooh yeah I agree!' Lizzie said. 'Charlie's angels...Kat, Zee and Randa!!'  
  
Kate and Miranga giggled. 'Of course, we'll have to be Gordo's angels cause he's the only guy friend we have.' Kate smiled.  
  
'Hehe yeah.'  
  
'Okay I have to go guys! See ya on the flip side!'  
  
'Bye Zee,' answered the two remaning 'angels' and put down the phone.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kate, Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda rushed into the huge school building. There was a buzz of excitement going round the school and shouts of greeting to each other after seeing one another after a long time. It was the first day of school.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: okay guys gonna leave it at that. I'll continue again soon. :)  
  
Oh and you guys are lucky if you wanted a continuation - I was planning on leaving it as a stand-alone at first. :D  
  
And please, please, no one hesitate to click on that little 'Go' button over there, I'd love to see you guys' points of view. :) 


	3. First Day, the StandingUptoHer and the A...

"Hello, Lizzie McGuire," sneered Claire as she walked past her and her friends. "Come on, Kate, let's go," she said as she grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her along with her.  
  
Kate tried to stop, but her strength was no match to Claire's. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda watched sadly as their new friends was pulled away.  
  
Kate watched her three better friends, her three best friends, and knew she had to do something. She took a breath. "Claire." Her so called 'friend' ignored her. 'Lizzie never does that,' she realised. "CLAIRE! Stop pulling me NOW!" Claire stopped, surprised. 'When did Kate start screaming?!' she thought. "What's with the 'tude Katey?" she asked.  
  
Kate winced. She'd always hated the name Katey. She couldn't stand it anymore. "First of all, I am NOT Katey, I'm Kate!!! And second of all, why would a friend pull a friend against her will!??!"   
  
Claire stared at her. "What?"  
  
Kate glared at her. "I was never your friend. You were never my friend. All we did was walk around, making fun of people who we - no, you - hated. I never hated Lizzie -" a small grin was exchanged between the two "- you were the one who was always pushing me to do it. I could never trust you. You pretended to be my friend so you could be popular. Well, guess what, Claire? I don't wanna be your friend anymore." She said, and pulled off Claire's hand from hers.   
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda watched the scene in awe. Kate actually stood up to someone? The first. As Kate neared her, Lizzie hi-5-ed her with a big grin.  
  
Claire watched, dumbstuck, as Kate, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo walked off, chatting happily. 'I can't believe she did that,' she thought. "Just you wait, Saunders!!! I'll get you for this!!" she screamed.   
  
Kate just put up her hand, with a loud, "Whatever."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Look at him!!" gushed Kate, Miranda and Lizzie. Gordo shrugged. He needed guy friends. He picked up his lunch tray and looked around. 'Ah-ha! Larry! He likes science too, doesn't he?' he thought and walked over to his table. "Hey Tudge."  
  
Lizzie watched as Gordo walked off to Larry Tudgeman. 'Larry Tudgeman?' she asked herself. She shook her head. 'Ah, he chooses his friends,' she shrugged.  
  
Kate watched as Lizzie watched Gordo. She grinned. "So, Lizzie, tell me," she started, breaking Lizzie's trail of thought. Miranda stopped munching on her burger and listened. "Yeah?" Lizzie answered.  
  
"What's going on with you and Gordo?"  
  
"What? Me and Gordo!?!?" Lizzie asked with indignation.  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie. I remember seeing someone on the balcony..." Kate said slyly.  
  
"N - wait, Kate, how did you see that!??!" Lizzie said with surprise.  
  
"Well, I wanted to see if I left my handbag on the bus, which is outside..."  
  
Miranda watched with confusion. "What happened?"  
  
"Lizzie locked lips with Gordo!!!"  
  
Lizzie looked around. "Shush, not so loud!!"  
  
Miranda laughed. "Did you guys plan this to make me laugh?" Lizzie glared at her. "Well, apparantly not," she said, quietening down. "So what happened anyway?" she asked with curiousity.  
  
"Nothing! I was just thanking him for helping me out..."  
  
Kate giggled. "Yeah, right, gimme a break."  
  
Lizzie sighed. "Okay, fine, I like him."  
  
Miranda and Kate fake-gasped. "Oh, really?!?"  
  
Lizzie heard the fake-ness. "You guys knew??!"  
  
"Uh -" 'Randa' and 'Kat' exchanged knowing looks "-YEAH!"  
  
Lizzie scowled. "Shut up." 


End file.
